


Wolf out of the bag

by Bokormen



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokormen/pseuds/Bokormen
Summary: Something happened at lunch, but the reactions are not as expected.





	

If there had ever been a time or situation where swearing would be sanctioned this would be it. He remembered how hard it had been when he first started turning, he really did, but could the pups not stay at home or something if they believed they would have problems. At least when there were outsiders present. He looked over at Sam, and without being told his beta left the table to follow the newly turned wolf, before Jake returned his gaze to the 'visitors' again. Charlie and Bella Swan, and two of Bella's colleagues. Hopefully they wouldn't freak too much.

All four were frozen. One of the strangers, Stephen something, had his fork halfway up to his mouth.

«Did you just see that?» Bella asked out loud.

«If you're talking about the... werewolf then yeah you really saw it.» the second guy, Jeffrey answered.

«Not a werewolf,» Stephen commented while moving the fork up to his mouth, «no full moon. Bell can you pass me the salt?»

«It's not a transformer, it was not a robot and he did not change into a car.» Jeffrey joked flippantly.

«The myths might not be correct, but I agree with you about the werewolf thing.» Bella passed the salt before she continued speaking. «Werewolves are supposed to change on night with full moon. It's early evening, with the sun still up, and full moon was two weeks ago. And secondly werewolves are supposed to eat hearts, more specifically human hearts, and if they were doing that you would expect the locals to be more worried than they are now.»

«Yeah. For me it looks like they are more worried about our reaction.» Stephen agreed. «By the way, I think you should talk to your father.»

My attention, as well as Bella's, were immediately directed towards the elder Swan. Charlie seemed to be in some sort of shock, but when he noticed his daughter calling his name began to come out of it.

«Bells! We're leaving. Now.»

«Charlie! Dad! We're not in any danger. Look at Billy and Jake, do they look scared to you? And do you seriously believe they would put you or me in any kind of danger?» It took a while, but Bella finally seemed to calm Charlie down.

Suddenly Jeffrey started to chuckle, but it soon evolved into a full out laugh.

«Want to share?» Stephen asked dryly.

«Bell. Her first boyfriend was a vampire, some of her friends probably are...» Jeffrey looked over at Stephen questioningly, silently asking him what they had classified the wolf as.

«Shape shifter. I believe that is the closest term.» Stephen shrugged.

«Right. Boyfriend – vampire, friends – shape shifters. She was so made to work with what she does.» Jeffrey grinned madly and Stephen soon joined him, chuckling softly.

«Hey Bells, why do they call you Bell?» Jake asked before Charlie had a chance to ask about first part of Jeffrey's statement, besides he had wanted to ask that for some time now. He remembered that she had always detested it when someone called her that.

«It's not important.» Bella groaned into her hands, they had been covering her face since Jeffrey started to speak.

«Easy.» Stephen grinned, ignoring Bella's glare. «Bell. Like in 'saved by the bell'?»

«I am _so_ going to kill the Major when we go home. He was the one that started it.» the last part came out partly as a whine. Jake noticed the two guys hiding small smiles and guessed it wasn't unusual.

«Don't worry Jake. Your secret is safe with us. You won't have any nutcases coming here to hunt you down.» Bella smiled at him before continuing normal conversation like nothing had happened.


End file.
